User blog:Nutterbutter12/Yugioh:Evolution EP3 Clash of the dragons
At the Team Evolution head quarters One of Jasons teamates David just walked out looking around for the cave slifer is in so him and Jason could ener it and get slifer.He found the cave where Slifer was supposed to be in and saw a man in a duel disk walking out and carying the slifer card in his hand.The Unknown duelist had spiky Yellow hair with Dashes of lightning blue going through it he was wearing a big white coat that almost hit the ground. " I need that Slifer card sir" kindly asked David." Yeah then beat the best duelist in town and orichalcos troop #1 Sam Misier" Said Sam." Ok then lets duel for slifer what card do you want if you win" Asked David." I donot want anycard from you now lets duel in a shadow game" Said Sam. After shuffleing their decks and drawing their first hand they began the duel with Sam going first." I draw and I activate the seal of oricahalcos giving alll my monsters 500 attack boost". Said Sam. Suddenly the seal appeared on thre rough gravel road they were on."Now when you soul is mine! I activate toon world paing 1000 life points to do so. Sam LP 3000 next I special summon two toon mermaids Atk:1900 in attack mode and set 1 card facedown end." Said Sam watchin a shocked David witnessing theese amazing summons and power boosts." I draw and since you have a monster and I dont I can summon vice dragon from my hand then I normal summon supay and syncro my two monsters for moon dragon quilla in attack mode Atk 2500 an then I activate monster reborn reviveing my vice dragon from the grave now vice dragon attack a toon mermaid!" Exclaimed Sam. " I activate my trap negate attack ending the battle phase". Said a calm Sam. ' I end my turn" Said David. ' I draw I special summon a third toon mermaid and by sacrificing all 3 of them I get to summon my newest card slifer the sky dragon in attack mode Atk: he has 0 attack until I activate a card only able to use its effect in my deck by banishing 3 toon monsters in my grave I can special summon Toon King in deffense mode Deffense 2800 He can only be special summoned by banishin 3 toon in my grave while in my deck on my main phase I get to draw cards equal to the number of banished toon monaers with his effect".Said Sam. 'I draw 3 cards Slifer now has 3000 attack due to his effect he has 1000 atk for each card in my hand but due to toon kings effect you get to draw 3 cards to". now slifer attack moon dragon quilla!" Sais Sam reduceing Davids Life points to 3000." I end my turn" "My turn" Said David " I draw and I activate ancient rules to special summon blue eyes white dragon I activate double discard by discard a card from my hand such as white stone of legend you must discard a card from yours!" " I discard a toon summoned skull" Said Sam. "Now due to white stone of legends effect I get to add a blue eyes white dragon to my hand and now blue eye destroy Slifer and vice dragon finnish him!" Exclaimed a proud David. He walked up and recieved slifer from Sam before the seal only got smaller and samller until it was only circleing Sam as he looked up at David and said." when the seal is played the loser of the duels soul is sent to our master goodbye duelist and may Slifer bring you more luck then me." Said Sam Suddenly Sam seamingly dropped into a coma like state before dissaperaing. Looking at Slifer David quickly ran back to HQ to show the team his find. End of episode 3. Category:Blog posts